fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Authors, True Primordials, Primordials, Dragon Gods, Gods, Angels, Demons, Humans, and Divinity Level/Energy
Authors Authors are extremely powerful beings that exist above totality itself. Even True Primordials like Alice, Chaos, Void and Ignia, are nothing compared to authors. Author is there state of being. They are capable of doing anything they want, with the only limits being those which they give themselves for entertainment. Authors are the most complex and powerful beings. Hierarchies of any size mean nothing to them. They are capable of creating an endless chain of hierarchies stack on top of each other. It is impossible to reach the level of an Author as they are listed as "Unreachable". True Primordials True Primordials are beings that existed before creation. Totality itself. They stand above the infinite hierarchy of transcendent beings entirely. Viewing them as fiction. They represent certain concepts at an ultimate level. And rules that generally apply to their concepts are irrelevant for them. Primordials Primordials are the beings that existed before things such as multiverses. While true primordials existed before anything at all. They are generally more powerful than gods, angels, demons, and demons. There exist an endless amount of Primordials through all levels of reality. Gods Gods are extremely powerful beings. Gods are never created, rather, they are birthed (Sexual intercourse between gods), or they simply come into being on their lonesome. Due to this, they are not as limited as angels and demons and are generally more powerful. Even Archangels are playthings compared to the most powerful gods such as the chief pagons. Dragon Gods are the same as gods, but are dragons as well. Angels Angels are extremely powerful beings of celestial light. Unlike gods, they are not birthed, or come into being. Angels are created, and usually, their strength is limited by their creator in two ways. One being, an angel cannot be created more powerful than it's creator, and the second being, they can be created powerful or weak depending on how strong the being that created one wanted them to be. Angels are looked down upon by gods for this reason. However, due to divinity level, angels are capable of growing and becoming more powerful. Even tho angel's strength is limited by a creator initially, they can potentially grow and surpass them. And by way of divinity level, a creator can only increase the strength of an angel. They are incapable of weakening angels. Demons Demons are extremely powerful beings of sinister darkness. They are seen as the counterpart to angels. Like angels, they are created and not birthed or born. This means their strength is limited to their creator. Such as a creator is incapable of making a demon more powerful than themselves, and they are as strong as what their creator wants them to be. At most a demon can be the strength of their creator. However, with divinity level, demons can grow and develop and increase their strength. Like angels, a creator can not weaken a demon due to divinity energy. Which is why special abilities must be created to do something like this, and even then, it will be temporary. Humans Are generally weak beings. However, humans are capable of unlocking divinity energy. Until they do, they are entirely susceptible to the will of gods, demons, and angels. As divinity energy is what prevents other demons and angels from manipulating another being. Which is why actual techniques are required. When a human unlocks a divinity level, they can no longer be easily controlled by other beings. As such the same rule will apply as if they were demons or angels. Which is why sorcerers, witches, and mages pose a threat to demons, angels, and gods. Some humans such as Teyza, are superior to even Primordials. Divinity Level and Energy Is the measure of ones divinity energy. Divinity level is accurate in terms of power. As someone like Remia with a divinity level of 7,800,000 is 5 times weaker than Lucifer with a divinity level of 39,000,000. When a being has a divinity level, it sort of acts as a protection. It prevents one from casually being erased from existence with the wave of a hand, prevents one from being easily mind controlled, or being exploded by a finger snap. This does not mean they are completely immune to these things. As such, abilities are far more powerful than casual things. Remia using Halberd of extinction is far more potent than simply erasing something with a wave of your hand. Casual things like that are not referred to as abilities. As by default all beings with divinity level, are resistant to casual types of manipulation like that. Abilities follow different rules, which is why there are abilities that may have the same effects of casual things, but actually work. Which is why god magic is a thing, angel, and demon magic as well. Abilities over casual things. DL is sort of like, "take me seriously". Which is why azura cant finger snap kill even a sorcerer with a DL of 2. Yet, she can easily one shot them. Category:Blog posts